Time Machine
The time machine is a machine built by Future Bulma, the future version of Bulma in the Future Trunks alternate timeline, that could be used to go to the future or to the past. Functioning When travelling back in time, the time machine creates a new timeline that branches off from its original one at the moment in time where the time machine arrived. Thus it is not possible to "change" the past, in the sense that one's present will change. Any change done in the past will be reflected in a new timeline. However, when travelling back to the future, the time machine will go back to its original timeline, and not to the new timeline's future. If it is used to travel again back to the past to a point after a previous trip, the time machine will go to the newest timeline. According to Future Trunks, the time machine uses up a lot of energy, so it can carry barely enough power for two trips in time. Thus, it is generally used to travel in time, and then to go back to the present. Recharging the machine takes a lot of time, too. It seems that the only way to recharge it is in Future Trunk's own time. Uses Future Trunks used the time machine to go to the past to warn the Z Fighters about the androids. Because of the way the machine works, Future Trunks timeline did not change at all (see alternate timeline for more details). Future Trunks went back not to change his history, but to learn of any weaknesses the androids may have; that way, he could return to his time and manage to defeat the androids there. Future Trunks used the machine again to go back and help the Z Fighters when the androids made their appearance. In Future Trunks' original timeline, after Trunk's return from his second trip to the past and his deactivation of future Androids #17 and #18, future Cell killed him and stole the time machine. He did it in order to go back in time to absorb the androids in a moment in time where they still existed. This essentially creates four timelines; the fourth one, which is never seen, involves Trunks going back, but, instead of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he finds the blueprints to the Androids. Bulma later crafts a remote control that deactivates them and leaves them helpless, and Trunks takes that controller back to his time to destroy the androids. Since he did not train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks was not strong enough to kill Cell, leading to Cell killing him and taking the time machine, thus creating the Cell Saga. Other time machines During the movie Wrath of the Dragon, Bulma has Tapion use a time machine nearly identical to the one Future Trunks used. This would imply that the main timeline Bulma created a time machine as well. Time machines will also appear in the video game, Dragon Ball Online. The game will feature "Time Machine Missions", where players travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history. Users * Future Trunks * Cell * Tapion Trivia *The word "Hope!!" is written on the side of the machine by Bulma, emphasizing that it was hope for their world. Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Objects